Secrets
by KalChloe1
Summary: AU. What if Chloe had her own secrets? Two years after fleeing Smallville she returns with a toddler. This is a prequel to another fiction {Prophecy} Smallville/Wolf Lake Cross over
1. Chapter 1

Title: Secrets

Author:KalChloe1

Pairings: Kal-El/Chloe, Clark/Chloe

Rating: M

Warnings: sexual situations

Summary: AU. What if Chloe had her own secrets? Two years after fleeing Smallville she returns with a toddler. This is a prequel to another fiction {Prophecy} Smallville/Wolf Lake Cross over

Authors Note: `Kal` is red-K infected Clark, Kal is the toddler

Special thanks to my awesome Beta : lanalucy

PT 1

Chloe had been aware of the chatter in town since her return to Smallville. People wondered where she'd been for two years. The gossip only increased when they noticed her taking a toddler out of her car.

She could hear them asking: Was Chloe pregnant when she left? Who's the father? Is it Clark Kent? Did she only come back because Gabe is dying? How long is she staying?

The questions and rumors did not bother her, but she wished for a way to turn off her heightened senses. The hearing was much easier to deal with than the masculine scent of Clark Kent, though. The instant she passed the "Welcome to Smallville" sign his scent had teased her. Every time she breathed, he was all she could see, making her miss him all the more.

Chloe half expected to find Clark knocking on her door and demanding answers from her. She was almost relieved he had not shown up yet. Before she'd disappeared, Clark had tried several times to speak with her but he'd never managed to catch up with her. She often wondered if Clark believed `Kal` had ruined their friendship.

One minute she was arguing with `Kal` about returning to Smallville because his parents needed him and then in the next `Kal` had been all over her. At night she would wake up after vivid dreams of their night together, covered in sweat and aching with unquenched need. She was starting to feel that way now and it was making her restless.

'God I need a cold shower' she thought.

Glancing at Kal, Chloe determined he was sleeping soundly. She was amazed at how much he looked like Clark. Her features were there too, but not as profoundly as his father's. Kal had curly black hair and reddish-blue-green eyes. She could not help but wonder what caused his irises to have the red pigment that mixed with Clark's eyes. More than anything, she wanted to take Kal to Clark, but did not want her son to feel the pain of missing him when they would be forced to leave Smallville.

* * *

Clark sat in his fortress of solitude staring across the room wondering why Chloe had not come to the farm yet. He missed her so much his chest ached. . After she left, he'd been tempted to search for her. He'd wanted to tell her everything, and had attempted to several times before she ran away.

However his emotions were mixed, since Clark was also angry with her. She was supposed to be his best friend. If he meant as much to her as she did to him then why hadn't she bothered to contact him? He could't understand why she'd left in the first place and often wondered if she'd told him what had been going on, if he could have helped her.

His visit to the Sullivans several weeks after she left still bugged him. "Clark. Please, you can't keep coming here. She won't be back,"Mr. Sullivan had said through the small open space of the door. Before Clark could say another word, Gabe had quickly closed the door. Clark believed Mr. Sullivan was scared to the point of being terrified. If it had not been for his super hearing he would never have heard him say, ""She didn't leave because she wanted to, but because she had no other choice. If she hadn't lost that damn talisman…"

Clark breathed in and then slowly exhaled as he attempted to rid his mind of the thoughts plaguing him. 'The only person who can give me answers is Chloe,' He wanted those answers, yet could not shake the feeling that the issue was bigger than any meteor freaks he'd dealt with in the past.

Leaving the loft, Clark decided it was time to confront her. Stepping out of the barn, he gasped in pain and covered his eras with his hands trying to block out the high-pitched ringing. His attitude and demeanor changed as his Kryptonian counterpart took over his mind.

* * *

Martha had heard the rumors floating around town and wondered if Kal-El's sudden appearance had anything to do with one particular rumor. She knew Clark could hear every rumor that was being said about his best friend, and she was honestly surprised Clark had not gone to see Chloe yet. She had gone outside to ask him about Chloe when she noticed him grabbing his head in pain. Wondering what was wrong with him, she rushed over to him in concern, "Clark?" she questioned.

She blinked in surprise when he turned toward her and said, "I am Kal-El of Krypton."

Martha pounded on his chest, demanding, "Give me my son back."

Kal-El looked down at her and growled, "Clark Kent is dead."

Kal-El looked up and then suddenly he was flying into the sky. The force knocked Martha to the ground. Watching him fly away, she vowed to help Clark, but wasn't sure how she could, until the answer came to her.

Martha walked back into the house determined to somehow convince Chloe to help her. When Martha called her, she wondered why Chloe asked if Clark was home. Her gut instincts told her that Chloe was avoiding Clark, making Martha wonder even more if the toddler was her grandchild.

* * *

Chloe arrived on the farm feeling curious and slightly anxious. Pulling into the driveway, she shifted into park and turned off the ignition. Glancing around, she scanned the area to make certain she had not been followed and slowly made her way to the old farmhouse.

Martha and Jonathan continued discussing Martha's idea, apparently unaware that she'd arrived. "Martha I do n't think your idea is a good one, "Jonathan said. "Chloe vanished two years ago. She just packed her car up and left. Gabe is dying from exposure to some toxin at Luther labs. I'm willing to bet that's the only reason she's returned."

"I never thought I would see the day that my husband listened to rumors," Martha said.

"There is one rumor that did have me listening. The timing matches when she was looking into leads for us," Jonathan snapped.

"I know my idea can work," Martha said.

Chloe chose that moment to make her presence known by saying, "Sorry to interrupt. I couldn't help but overhear."

Neither Jonathan nor Martha appeared aware that Chloe had overheard all of their conversation. Now that she had their attention, Chloe continued, "If what I believe is happening. I could not be a worse choice."

* * *

Martha looked at Chloe strangely, and Jonathan knew she had not told Chloe about Clark's sudden personality change. Jonathan instantly got agitated. His main concern had always been keeping Clark safe from people who would use his secret against him.

"Relax. Everyone has secrets," Chloe said while taking a seat at the table.

Jonathan noticed the class ring the moment Chloe touched the chair. 'Martha was right,' he thought to himself.

* * *

Chloe wondered what the best way to explain was without putting the Kents' in danger. She had not sensed any of her kind around, but the presence of Clark's scent was distracting her. She figured the best way was to get right to the point. The longer she was at the farm the more dangerous it could become for all of them.

Chloe reached into her purse to pull out two items. Setting the items on the table, she said, "I know you can keep my secret because I know Clark has secrets."

Jonathan crossed his arms over his chest, clearly wanting answers. If one of her secrets included that toddler being Clark's son there was no way she could expect him to keep that from his son. Martha simply stared.

"Knowing you're good at keeping secrets doesn't matter. It's too dangerous," Chloe stated. She would never forgive herself if something happened to them. She flipped the picture over and pushed it between Martha and Jonathan.

* * *

Martha gasped. The picture left no doubt the two year old toddler was her grandchild.

"Let me get this straight. You skipped town because you were pregnant by our son?" Jonathan asked angrily. He was trying not to think about how the child's eyes were different. However, each time he looked at the ring he couldn't help but wonder. Chloe shook her head.

"Not by Clark, by 'Kal,' or at least that's what Clark insisted his name was at the time," Chloe informed him.

"You should have talked to Clark after he came back," Jonathan said as his eyes fell to the class ring again.

* * *

His continued glances at the class ring did not go unnoticed by Chloe. She wondered why Jonathan seemed to be obsessed with it. 'It was Clark's ring.'

Other than his red eyes her son was a completely healthy child, with a few exceptions, and she believed his health came from Clark – she didn't remember Clark ever being sick. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Jonathan said, "You should have told Clark."

Chloe was tempted to roll her eyes at his repeated insistence that she should have told Clark. She sighed, knowing when she'd discovered her pregnancy, that her mind was in an uproar. She'd never expected to become pregnant in the first place. According to what she was told about her kind, the only way a female conceived was during a heat. However, sex during a heat was not enough; the female also had to be in her natural form.

After discovering she was pregnant, she'd believed the part about natural form was an old wives' tale. During sex with Kal she had been perilously close to shifting due to the tremendous pleasure of their joined bodies. Her pulse raced in response to her memories. Breathing in and out, she attempted to focus on the current situation.

* * *

Jonathan stared at Chloe in disbelief. He'd always liked her, but now he wasn't sure of his judgment. Clark's judgment had been impaired during his stay in Metropolitan. He couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking about since she was being so quiet.

"Telling Clark would not have made a difference," Chloe replied.

"Clark has the right to know," Martha said angrily.

Jonathan nodded in agreement.

"What you did was selfish," Jonathan finally said.

Chloe breathed in deeply, trying to control the anger within her at those words. "Selfish! No! If I'd stayed, that would have been selfish!" Chloe snapped.

Jonathan was about to ask her what she meant but Chloe cut him off by saying, "I wrote this letter to Clark. It explains everything about me. He can tell you but I can't."

Jonathan believed Chloe had no intention of telling Clark even now. Martha continued to stare at the photo while Jonathan watched Chloe intently. His eyebrow rose when she suddenly tilted her head slightly. The action reminded him of Clark when he was listening to something far away. Studying her more closely, he noticed there were definite signs that she had matured over the last two years.

* * *

Chloe heard, "Chlo…you kept something from me."

There was no way, he couldn't possibly know about their son. She had been extremely careful before she left town, purposely avoiding Clark. Almost anytime she'd gone into town, she'd kept her son hidden at home with her father. There had been only a couple of exceptions when she'd gone to satisfy her body's cravings for coffee. One time she'd bumped into Lana at the Talon; the body signals from Lana told her exactly who she thought the father of Chloe's son was.

"My son!" Kal-El growled.

* * *

Kal-El watched his son sleeping soundly. Reaching into the playpen, he gently scooped his son up and cradled him to his chest. Kal turned his head slightly as if he were seeking out the sound of his father's heartbeat. His little hand moved to clutch tightly at the fabric of the black shirt. Gabe came into the room as Kal-El was wrapping the blanket around Kal. Kal-El had no intention of letting his son go.

* * *

"Clark, you can't take him!" Gabe pleaded. The situation had never sat right with Gabe. His fears of the others had been what had made him remain silent all these years. He was deeply aware of what could possibly happen to the Kents if his house was being watched right now. "You don't know what they'll do!" Gabe pleaded.

"I can protect them," Kal-El growled. Without another word, he headed to the door. "Tell Chloe to meet me at the caves," Kal-El demanded. Gabe started to respond, but Kal-El was gone in the blink of an eye.

* * *

Her hopes crumbled around her, knowing Kal-El was taking their son. Chloe quickly answered her cell phone.

"Clark took your son! I tried to stop him. He told me to tell you to meet him at the caves," Gabe yelled.

"Dad! calm down," Chloe said

"I have to go. Kal-El took my son. ," Chloe said in a rush.

At the door she paused when Martha said, "Chloe. I want to meet my grandson."

It was with a sad heart that Chloe responded, "I can't bring Kal here. I've been warned I've already broken their laws."

"What laws?" Jonathan asked, his brow wrinkled.

"I dared to fall in love with your son, to make him my mate, to bear his child," Chloe replied before stepping out of the house.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT 2

Tonight would be the first time in two years Chloe would be face to face with Clark , and her heart raced in anticipation. However, she'd overheard the statement he'd made to Martha earlier, so she mentally reminded herself that he was Kal-El, not Clark. 'What is it with him and all the different names? In Metropolis he insisted his name was `Kal.` Does he have a multiple personality disorder?'

Watching him intently, she saw Kal-El lift his eyes toward the entrance. His statement, "At first I thought it was your heartbeat I heard when you returned;" played over in her mind. She'd known Clark was more than a simple farm boy, and suspected he'd been infected by the meteor rocks, suspected that was the reason her son already exhibited super strength.

If Kal had inherited his super-strength from Clark, and her blood didn't curse him, then after his first flip, he'd be twice as strong again as he was now. The silence that hung in the air made her wonder what Kal-El was thinking about.

* * *

Kal-El's mind wandered into the events surrounding her return.

_Clark sat in his loft. He heard a familiar thumping but there seemed to be an echo/ The harder he focused, the more blurred the echo became. It wasn't until rumors started to float to him that he made connections._

_Clark didn't listen to the questions everyone was asking, until he overheard a conversation between Lana and Pete about Chloe._

"_Did you know Chloe was pregnant when she left?" Lana asked._

"_No…" Pete answered. There was a pause for a moment before he continued, "But I had my suspicions that something had happened between them."_

"_What do you mean?" Lana asked._

"_Just the way Chloe acted towards Clark. She got so good at avoiding him I wondered if she had a sixth sense when it came to him." Pete replied._

"_That's impossible!" Lana snapped._

"_Why are you angry?" Pete asked._

"_I saw him - the child. There is no doubt in my mind her son is Clark's - he's a mini Clark. That means Clark cheated on me. It just makes me wonder if the real reason for our breakup was Clark's guilt."_

"_I think Clark broke up with you because he finally realized he had feelings for Chloe."_

"_Chloe was supposed to be my friend!" Lana said._

"_Well, maybe Chloe felt guilty too?" Pete suggested_.

_Clark stopped listening to their conversation. He wondered what would happen if he focused on the echo._

Breathing in deeply, Kal-El forced those thoughts from his mind. His nostrils flared with annoyance at Clark's inability to do what was necessary. 'The time for thoughts is over. I am the one in control now.'

"But tonight I heard them both, and in different places - one on the farm and the other at your dad's." With her so close, Kal-El was unable to resist temptation. His eyes raked over her body and mentally took in the subtle changes.

The red tank hugged her slightly larger breasts. Even without using his x-ray vision, he was aware she'd opted not to wear a bra. A smirk formed on his lips as her body responded to his stare. Her nipples hardened into tight nubs and poked at the thin fabric, silently begging for his touch. He forced himself to look away from her breasts and continued downward.

His eyes focused on the small patch of smooth silky skin that peeked out between her tank top and skirt. He imagined how her body had changed during pregnancy - her abdomen swelling with his son, her enlarged breasts filling with milk after he was born. The mere thought brought on both happiness and anger. He believed emotions made him weak, though. He was not Clark, and so he had no intentions of allowing emotions to control him.

He noted how the black skirt barely covered her, and his x-ray vision revealed that she wore only the two pieces of clothing. 'Convenient.'

* * *

Chloe cursed her body as it responded to his stare. His gaze was a heated caress. The lingering scent on the farm had been a distraction but here, this close, it was dangerous. The source of her desires was within her grasp. Her eyes might already be glowing a golden hue. 'Might as well admire him.'

She remembered the softness and silkiness of his curly hair and longed to thread her fingers in it. Her small hands itched to grip his broad shoulders so their bodies pressed together. A tremor coursed down her spine as she hungered for the pleasure of her soft body tight against his hard one.

His black button-down shirt clung to his muscular chest and his muscles rippled beneath when he held their son closer to him. Her memories of those muscles rippling under her hands and mouth made her core ache.

.

In an attempt to focus away from her traitorous body, she looked toward her son instead. He turned his head slightly, his hand wrapped around the fabric of his father's shirt in a death grip. The steady rhythm of his heart reassured her he was sleeping. Stepping closer to Kal-El, she prayed silently to herself that she could get through to him.

Her eyes focused on his, allowing her to see both parts of his soul - her best friend Clark, and Kal-El, a much calmer and more dangerous part of him, though she still remembered the latter as `Kal`. When Kal-El breathed in deeply, she wondered if her scent surrounded him, the way his did her. His body's reaction was quite clear - as his erection swelled behind his ever-tightening zipper, leaving her no doubt that he wanted her.

Two years was too long not to enjoy the pleasures of her welcoming body. Trembling internally, Clark fought to regain control of himself. He wanted to make her writhe in ecstasy, but deny her climax till she deserved it. The problem would be gaining enough control to make Kal-El watch.

Clark knew that Jor-El had inserted Kal-El into his mind, and had brainwashed him intentionally to be devoid of emotion. His refusal to deal with Chloe had inadvertently triggered Kal-El. 'But emotions don't make me weak.' He could never be given back the time already stolen from him, and each additional moment the struggle continued was more time he lost. He pictured Kal-El and Clark Kent and then forcefully combined the two into one. 'I am the last son of Krypton.'

Her attempt to remove his son from his arms brought him out of his head, and he shifted his arms slightly. She snarled in response, the sound vibrated straight to his erection, and he groaned in frustration.

He felt her hand on the bite mark she'd left, heard her "Clark…" His heartbeat elevated, and he wanted to rip the clothes from her body. His pulse raced under her thumb as she teasingly pressed her claim. He could hear her heart racing to match his.

"Chloe" Clark growled.

He'd discovered the mark before she'd left. He was still puzzled by how she'd gotten through his invulnerability. Right now, he needed to focus; he reached for her hand and saw his class ring. His heart pounded at the implications, but he felt no effects from the stone.

* * *

Chloe was concerned with the distinct possibility a tracker had followed her. The alpha had warned her what would happen to any humans he believed to know their secret, basically informing her in so many words that their blood would be on her hands if she disobeyed him. She was genuinely afraid of what the pack would do to the people she cared about in this town.

The reason she'd fled two years ago was to protect those she loved. The pack had discovered her location after she'd lost the talisman given to her by Sherman to conceal her other. She'd wondered since if Clark possessed that talisman, but even if he did, she doubted that it would do her any good now.

""I'm a skinwalker from a large pack. They will kill anyone they perceive as a threat. We can't stay. My blood curses me just as it curses our son - we have to go back, and we have to stay there. If you love us, let us go!" Chloe begged. She knew her eyes glowed from anger and frustration and fear.

"Neither you nor they have any idea of what I am or what I can do!" Clark growled.

For two years, Clark had been haunted by dreams of their night together in Metropolis. There was no way on Earth that he would willingly allow Chloe to leave him. He moved further into the cave. Squatting down, he gently place Kal on a bearskin rug. When Kal reached for him and fussed, making it apparent he wanted to be in his father's embrace, he murmured soothing words before he brushed a gentle kiss across his son's forehead

Clark waited till he was satisfied Kal was going to remain sleeping and then switched into super speed. He gave Chloe no time to react before his mouth came crashing down on hers. His large hands slipped underneath the tank top and slowly moved along her spine. He relished the feel of her tongue as it slipped into his mouth to battle with his. Clark grunted in pleasure, enjoying the feel of her fingers at the nape of his neck. Lingering in the back of his mind was the knowledge that they should be discussing everything, not making out.

Deep down, Chloe acknowledged that she should stop him. However, getting her body to follow suit was impossible. His hands quickly rid them both of their clothing, making her desperate to feel more of him. She reluctantly broke the kiss when she could no longer breathe. Her whimpers and moans of frustration echoed off the cave walls, and matched his groan at the feel of their bodies so close joining as one.

Clark thought about the use of protection, and the hesitation was clearly written in his eyes.

"Clark, I'm not in heat!" Chloe moaned.

She was not surprised by his confused response as he asked, "Heat?"

Shoving her hips against his, she silently asked if talking was what he really wanted. She gasped in pleasure as Clark answered by filling her completely.

They matched each other's thrusts as their bodies fought for dominance.

Clark noticed her eyes start to glow golden again.

'I thought I imagined that before.'

* * *

Chloe moaned as her walls clamped down on him, making him feel like he was encased within a vise. As her juices coated him, his hips thrust uncontrollably.

"Clark!" Chloe screamed. "Mine," she growled, and bit into her mark, reasserting her claim on him.

The sensation of her fangs in his neck caused Clark to thrust faster. As his seed flowed into her, he replied, "Yours." Instinctively, Clark brought his mouth to her neck and bit her. His tongue moved over the two droplets of blood, and he growled, "Mine."

"Yours," Chloe screamed. The claim caused them to simultaneously climax again. Clark slowly and reluctantly slipped from inside of her. Chloe unwrapped her legs from his body and stepped away from him. Clark leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Looking deep into her eyes, he whispered, "I don't want to let you or him go." He sensed Chloe would give anything to stay. "I can protect both of you."

Kal chose that moment to fuss. Clark sped over to Kal and picked him up in his arms. Kal rested his head against his father's chest. Clark watched in awe as Chloe shifted from human to a silver wolf with hazel eyes. She trotted closer to him and nuzzled his hand with her snout. Clark squatted down and slowly ran his hand through her soft fur.

"Beautiful," Clark said huskily.

* * *

Sweat clung to her skin as Chloe shed her pelt to return to human flesh. Shaking her head, she said, "No way. " She sensed his awe while she quickly dressed.

Clark kissed Kal's forehead before reluctantly handing him to Chloe. Kal quickly snuggled into his mother's arms and rested his head against her chest. She wondered what Clark was thinking as he dressed, flicking quick glances at her and Kal.

Chloe had a sinking feeling that now Kal would be fussy and want Clark instead of her. She pondered calling Sherman to enlist his help. Maybe Sherman could convince the Alpha it was in the pack's best interest for them to spend time with Clark.

"Now I really have to go. Go back to the farm and tell your Mom that Clark Kent is very much alive."

* * *

His eyebrow rose as he wondered how she'd heard him. Nodding his head, Clark said, "I will." He could sense that the last thing she wanted to do was to leave. Stepping closer to him, Chloe kissed him quickly before turning to leave. His heart felt heavy as Clark sadly watched her leave. His super hearing picked up a whisper as she left. "I love you. Wolf Lake."

"I love you too," Clark replied.

The longer he stared at the entrance, the greater the temptation to follow them. Switching into super speed, Clark sped to the farm instead. He needed to speak with his parents, try to devise a plan for Chloe and Kal to stay in Smallville.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the feedback

Highlander348 ~Clark isn't invulnerable. He can be hurt by others with the same strength as him. More will be revealed.

* * *

PT 3

Arriving on the farm, Clark found his parents snuggled together on the couch. His heart clenched painfully when he noticed a picture on the coffee table. He scuffed his feet nervously as he wondered what their thoughts might be about him being a father and hoped to skip the lecture on safe sex; after all it was a little late now.

Once again, he's thrown caution out the window. Earlier, protection was a mere afterthought. Chloe claimed it was safe. He couldn't help feeling skeptical; she'd believed that in Metropolis. His otherworldly status could negate all forms of birth control. The prospect of another child with her, honestly, both scared and thrilled him.

Sitting down in the chair, Clark said, "Mom, I'm sorry about earlier."

Absentmindedly, he reached down to pet Shelby. Shelby growled, and he pulled his hand back, looking down at her in confusion. "What's your problem?" Clark asked. His normally over-friendly dog was staring at him in a very unfriendly manner. Her body became very still, almost rigid making Clark feel like he was prey.

Clark suspected Shelby smelled an unfamiliar scent on him. Emotions affected animals sometimes; therefore it was possible she sensed his pain. His heart was lacking two vital pieces. "Go lie down over there then," he said.

* * *

"It scared me to see you like that," Martha said. If the rumors were the reason for the sudden appearance of Kal-El, then could there be reappearance? Her son attempted to hide his emotions. However, his eyes were always easy for her to read. Tonight, she needn't ask what was bothering him, she already had the answers.

Martha glanced at the picture she'd looked at so much tonight. The features of her grandson were imbedded in her mind. "Kal looks so much like you," Martha commented.

She wanted desperately to meet him. She felt shame at the jealousy toward her son for having spent time with him.

* * *

Jonathan sat quietly trying to comfort Martha. His own emotions of anger, confusion, fear, and shame were jumbled together. Could the situation have been avoided if Chloe was aware of Clark's secret? Instead of honesty, he'd used her obvious feelings toward Clark for his own personal gain. He'd been the initial catalyst.

Jonathan studied Clark, noting how his shoulders slumped slightly and the depths of his eyes harbored pain. He'd tried to rein in his anger at the situation and focus. It was difficult when her words about laws continued to puzzle him. He chastised himself for his inattentiveness as he asked, "Son, are you okay?"

* * *

Shaking his head no, Clark reached for the picture. As he studied the image, a frown formed when he noticed the reddish color of Kal's eyes. He surmised that Chloe must have worn his ring since she'd taken it from him. Numbness filled him at the awareness that he'd inadvertently contributed to his son being drugged.

Clark worried about the long term effects of exposure. His own exposure to Red-K had only been for a couple of months and then he'd taken it off a couple of times. To get any perspective, they would have to discuss her pregnancy.

Clark understood the reasons; His father had always been against anyone learning about his true origins. However, he was tired of having no one to share those parts of himself. His friendship with Chloe made him certain she could accept him. He trusted her and his intent was to tell her everything after Metropolis. "If I'd told her my secret when I wanted to…" Clark snapped.

* * *

Jonathan didn't want to admit that Clark could very well be right. Chloe should have been responsible and told Clark about her pregnancy. Curious about her secret, he questions, "I understand Chloe has her own secret."

Jonathan got the impression that was something Clark was not willing to discuss. He'd protected Clark for so long and his impression now was he was the one being protected. The consciousness of that did not sit well with him. He was a grown man and perfectly capable of protecting himself and Martha.

* * *

This discussion could end in an argument given his current mood. The last thing that Clark wanted was discuss her secret with his parents. His instincts informed him that the pack would be a threat.

"I need to talk more with her before I share it with you," Clark stated. Whether Chloe liked it or not, he intended to be at her house later. Before that could happen, he wanted some time to himself. "I really need some time to think."

* * *

Martha nodded her head in understanding and then glanced at Jonathan. He was furious with the decision Chloe had made to keep Kal from Clark. She was angry, too. She had a sinking feeling that if Chloe and Kal would not stay in Smallville, then Clark would either leave with them or soon follow. "There's a letter on the table for you," she said.

It took all his willpower to not jump into super speed. Getting up from the chair, Clark said, "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Good night." After his parents told him good night, he went into the kitchen and picked up the letter. He took the stairs two at a time and then walked down the hall to his bedroom.

Closing the door, Clark went over to his desk and opened the top drawer. Reaching into the drawer, he took out a white gold chain with a rune warrior knot pendant that contained a small light blue opal. Slipping the necklace in his front pocket, he sat down on the bed and tore open the letter.

* * *

_Clark,_

_I'm a skinwalker or wolfen which means I shed my human skin for a pelt. You asked me once if I wanted children. My response was no. Don't get me wrong, I love our son. It's just the fear of the curse of my blood._

_I wish I could say that I originally planned on coming back. But the truth is I knew that if I attempted to come back they would forcefully bring us home. It's ironic since I had not considered Wolf Lake my home since I was thirteen._

_Sherman Blackstone, the keeper of secrets for the pack, snuck me out of Wolf Lake. He brought me to an old family friend of his Gabe Sullivan. Once there, he gave me this chicken soup to drink. The herbs in this soup induce the first initial change._

_My people call this a rite of passage. Generally, at puberty we go through our first shift or flip as the younger generation, calls it. An induced flip is more painful because the body is being forced into the process._

_It initially starts with visions where everything changes color wise. Things are grey and red with flashes of the forest, almost like you are right there. Then you are surrounded by wolves that beckon you to join them. The first noticeable change is the hands and feet become clubbed. The second part is the changes in the face. Then the body just shifts but it's painful like every bone in your body is being broken and your spine is being ripped from your body. The whole process takes anywhere from days to weeks._

_A lot of times, more times than most, our bodies get stuck between the transformations. If this happens we die. This is one of the reasons; I call my blood a curse. There is a chance that our son will die before he turns eighteen._

_Afterwards, Sherman gave me an old talisman which he told me to wear at all times. He explained the rune talisman would hide my identity from the pack. But if I lost it, they would send enforcers whose sole job (purpose) was to bring pack members home. The second curse is that we are always tied to that town; our lives begin and end at the law is broken more times than you would think but the member is always brought back._

_They believe if our secret is discovered it's dangerous for the pack so the punishment for the human would be death. In death the threat is eliminated. I hate this term but this is what they call humans, ungulates. They feel humans are beneath us and human laws do not apply. Pack law supersedes human law._

_So, when I lost the talisman I knew they would be coming for me. People in Smallville would have been in danger and possibly killed. At first, I thought maybe there was a way I could stay. If I found the talisman. But when I spoke to my dad about it his whole demeanor and attitude changed. I could smell his fear. It was like I was watching the humans who live in our time._

_I know I avoided you before I left Smallville. I'm sure you are still wondering how I managed to get away from you. The unique intoxicating scent of Clark Kent. The closer you were to me the stronger your scent. This is also the same way I found you in Metropolis._

_I felt guilty because you were not yourself when I came to convince you to come home. I was unaware at the time that I was in heat so my body literally gives off pheromones. This by the way is only supposed to happen with my true mate. Which if I am honest I fell in love with you the same day I met you. Now don't let that go to your head._

_My kind was always told that for us to conceive we had to have sex in our natural form. Either that rule was an old wives tale or it's because there is something different about you._

_I thought I could spare you pain. If you didn't know I was pregnant. For the same reason I haven't brought Kal to you. I never want him to feel the pain I feel without you being in my life. Not because I didn't want you in his life but I can't ask you to give up your life._

_I also can't deny Kal, his right to be a part of the pack. Kal can be friends with others like him where he can run. Something, I only allowed myself once here in Smallville. Generally, I keep that part of myself chained. But there are times when it's hard to deny that part of myself._

_One specific incident would be the bite mark. It's a claim which I honestly had no right to do. The wolf wanted to claim you as hers. But you insisted you love Lana Lang. The more you went on about Lana the more I wanted to rip her limb from limb._

_According to the alpha I broke their laws by daring to take you as my mate. My claim on you will not be as strong as it should be since you did not claim me._

_The alpha warned me that if I attempted to leave again. It is his job to see that the laws are obeyed and enforced. There are times when an exception may come but only when Sherman Blackstone insists it is in the best interest of the pack. That is actually the only reason I am here now._

_Smallville is no longer my home. We are only here temporarily._

_Never forget that I love you with all my heart and soul,_

_Chloe_

* * *

Folding the letter, Clark started to research the town Wolf Lake. He discovered the town was the oldest town in Noble County, Indiana. Closing his laptop, he contemplated some of the things Chloe mentioned in her letter.

Clark was reminded of the Kawatche Indian tribe. They had a link to his planet, Krypton, that stretched back over 500 years. A man from the stars fell in love with the Mother of the Kawatche people. According to legend, the affair brought about the tribe.

Clark didn't even want to think about Kal not making it through a flip. He hoped his connection to the Kawatche would eliminate that possibility. Could Chloe's ancestors be connected to the tribe? If her pack was connected to the tribe, being with her could lead to self-discovery.

Clark agreed with her about Kal having the right to be part of the pack. It didn't sit right with him that his son would be above human law, though. He would teach him that even though he was stronger than humans he was not better than them.

Her mention of chaining her wolf made him feel she was denying a part of herself. If she wanted to run, he would be more than happy to run with her. He remembered one summer when a silver wolf was running in their woods.

Clark suddenly felt pain at his wrist. Not certain of how a claim worked, he wondered if maybe he was feeling her pain. Tilting his head, he listened intently. His heart tightened painfully when he heard, "Da da."

* * *

Chloe understood she would endure heartache when it came time to leave. She hoped to avoid her son knowing that pain. They were the ones tied to Wolf Lake; Clark could come and go as he pleased and his parents could visit. It was just imperative that they were aware of the dangers.

Chloe attempted to talk on her cell with Sherman while trying to stop Kal from squeezing her wrist. "Stop Kal. You are going to break my wrist," she scolded. Turning her attention back to the phone, she said, "Sherman?"

Chloe growled impatiently, knowing Sherman was sitting right next to the alpha. She couldn't help but smile when the alpha granted her request and was tempted to ask if there was an enforcer watching them. If that were the case, he could easily have followed her scent to the farm.

Chloe stopped listening to him after she was granted permission. 'Clark, will you come over?' she asked. Worried about the danger to his parents, she thought, 'Check the property first.'

* * *

Clark went downstairs when he heard Kal. His parents hadn't expected to see him again tonight. Handing the letter to Martha, he stated, "It might be easier to understand if you read this." After he was certain, she understood, he said, "I'm going over to Chloe's."

Clark's steps faltered when he heard her voice in his head. He smiled since she wanted him to come over and then frowned at the implied meaning of the property. Tilting his head, he listened for any strange noises. Shelby would alert his parents if any wolves suddenly appeared. "Chloe thinks one of her kind might have followed her. I'm going to check the property but just in case don't open the door for anyone," Clark warned.

Opening the door, Clark stepped out onto the porch. After scanning the area, he shot into the air.

* * *

Clark flew into her bedroom window and smiled at his son who noticed him before Chloe. His grin became larger when Kal reached for him as he babbled, "Da da da da."

Taking his son from her, Clark shifted Kal in his arms so his head was resting against his shoulder. Once Kal was firmly against him, he took the phone and placed it at his ear. Switching his vision, he reached for her wrist to assess the damage. His thumb glided over the skin in a soothing gesture while he watched in amazement as her bone healed itself. His eyes switched back to their normal blue-green as he looked into her eyes. 'It's healing.'

* * *

Chloe swore that Clark just flew in her window. She wondered what the royal blue color of his eyes meant and how he was aware that the crushed bone in her wrist was now healing. If she shifted into wolf form the bone would heal much faster.

Clark saw surprise in her hazel eyes. His eyebrow rose in question as he wondered what else he still had to learn about her secret. It was time she learned everything about his secret.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the feedback

highlander384~ lol Chloe still has secrets. Chloe and Clark are of equal strengths. Might be domination during a heat but that probably will be in the sequel. No sparing sorry

PT 4

Tonight their schedule was off; normally, they would have already eaten. Kal would have had his bath, been dressed in his pjs and most of the way to dream land. Instead, dinner was just about to come out of the oven.

Due to her earlier activities, not only had Chloe worked up an appetite, but she'd also been late in starting dinner. She berated herself for the lack of self-control. _'What is it about the farm boy that makes me act this way?'_

She never should have indulged in her desires for him. But her tight control had slipped and she hadn't managed to regain it. His scent surrounded, reminded, and teased her as she fought to focus.

Quickly, her mood changed as she reached for Kal. Her eyes narrowed slightly, the only outward sign of her rising frustration. Clark made her feel like she was playing a game of tug of war with him. "Dinner is just about done. You can take his shirt off and bring him downstairs," Chloe demanded.

* * *

Clark glanced down at Kal. _'I should have let your mom take you.'_ He was absolutely clueless on how to approach this. Squatting down, he sat Kal on the bed and moved his hand to the bottom of his t-shirt. After lifting Kal's arms with one hand, he pulled the t-shirt over his head with his other hand, and then tossed the shirt onto the bed.

Kal scrambled off the bed. He looked toward the door and then up at Clark. Before Kal could decide if he wanted to bolt, Clark had him again.

When they entered the kitchen, Kal lifted his head from his dad's chest. His small hands gripped the shirt tighter. It took several tries to complete the simple task of putting him in his highchair.

Kal wasn't happy. His small hands rubbed his eyes as his bottom lip formed a pout. He reached out toward Clark. His attention shifted upon smelling food, though. His eyes were focused completely on Chloe until the plastic plate came into view.

* * *

Watching Kal, Clark was unable to decide if Kal was eating or wearing more of his food. His attention was drawn to Chloe when she asked, "Do you want some?"

His stomach growled and reminded him that he hadn't eaten. Nodding his head, he moved over to the counter to make himself a plate. After putting ribs and potatoes on a plate he went back over to the table and sat down across from her. He asked teasingly, "No veggies?"

Shaking her head, Chloe swallowed and then replied, "There were only green beans. Kal doesn't like them." Occasionally, she ate vegetables but was more of a meat eater.

"Kal is wearing as much as he is eating," Clark commented.

"Yeah, Kal needs a bath and then bed," Chloe replied. She wasn't surprised when Kal shook his head no.

"Doesn't like baths?" Clark asked.

"Sometimes. Tonight he's overly tired," Chloe answered and then teased, "Earlier, someone kidnapped him, and messed his schedule up more."

His cheeks flushed with color as Clark stammered, "Umm… I wasn't really myself."

"You are definitely going to have to explain. One minute you're Clark and then it's `Kal` and then it's Kal-El." Looking directly into his eyes, she stated, "Beginning to think you have a multiple personality disorder." Getting up from the table, Chloe asked, "Do you want to give him a bath?" Setting her plate in the sink, she turned and suggested, "If you do, I'd take your shirt off."

Clark nodded his head yes._ 'Can't be that hard.' _Pushing his chair back, Clark picked up his plate. He stopped and looked at Kal when she mentioned him taking off his shirt.

Kal had managed to get potatoes and meat in his curly hair. There was sauce on his face, chest, arms, and hands. He reached out for Clark and stuck his bottom lip out in a pout when he was unable to reach him. His frustration was voiced with a higher pitched, "Daa…Ddaa..."

Clark smirked, and replied, "You just want me to take off my clothes." Putting his plate on the counter, he stripped off his shirt and then placed it over the back of the chair. His ears started to ring as Kal's whine became louder and affected his super hearing

Clark smirked as Kal practically jumped into his arms when freed from the highchair. Looking down at him, he said, "Dad's gonna give you a bath." He couldn't help but grin when Kal stared at him with huge eyes and responded, "No." Raising his eyebrow, he said, "That's why you shouldn't wear your food."

Watching Clark interact with Kal made Chloe smile. She'd clean up from dinner while Clark gave Kal a bath. After a few minutes, she was tempted to go peek in on them.

* * *

Closing the bathroom door, Clark wondered what was the easiest way to accomplish the task . Shifting Kal in his arms, he started to strip him of his clothes. When only his diaper remained, he sat Kal down on the floor. As he started the water and put the plug in the drain, he noticed Kal scamper to his feet out of the corner of his eye. Catching him quickly, Clark said, "That answers that question. Guess you can walk and run."

Clark stripped off Kal's diaper and knelt next to the tub. He checked the temperature and adjusted the water, waited a few moments and shut it off. Setting Kal in the tub, he reached for a cup resting on the edge and grabbed several bath toys out of a basket. Placing the toys in the water, he said, "Toys."

Kal watched the turtle, duck, frog, octopus, and crab float. Slowly, he reached for duck. He struggled to get away from Clark as his eyes were covered. He stopped when he could see again, seemingly content with the toys.

Clark worked shampoo into a lather, and covered Kal's eyes again to rinse his hair. He discovered bath time wasn't an easy task with Kal struggling to get away from him. _'It probably would have been easier if I got in with you.' _Setting the cup down, he said, "All done," as he removed his hand.

Kal dunked the octopus underneath the water. Turning toward the edge of the tub, he said, "Out."

Clark thought Kal was too adorable and was unaware Kal was squeezing water into the octopus. "No. Have to wash your face and body first," he responded. He dunked a washcloth into the water as Kal lifted the octopus out. As Clark wrung out the washcloth, Kal squeezed the toy and sprayed Clark with water. His eyes narrowed in mock anger as Kal started to laugh.

Bringing the washcloth to Kal's face, Clark gently washed it. After rinsing out the cloth, he squeezed on some baby soap. He gently moved the cloth over Kal's body and then rinsed away the bubbles. Reaching over for a towel, he asked, "Want out now?"

Instantly, Kal dropped the toy into the water and went to stand using Clark's arm for leverage.

Clark helped Kal out of the tub and wrapped his body in the towel. Opening the bathroom door, he walked down the hall and into Chloe's bedroom. Handing Kal to her, he said, "I'll be right back."

* * *

Chloe blinked when Clark was gone and then back in a flash. She quickly dried off a squirming Kal. "Forgot to warn you about the octopus." After putting a clean diaper on him, she slipped a light blue t-shirt over his head and pulled up a pair of blue-checked pajama pants up his legs.

Even without looking, Chloe knew Clark was grinning from ear to ear because Kal was wearing . flannel pants. Letting go of Kal, she said, "Kiss."

Kal kissed her and then scooted across the mattress to Clark. He held his arms up and gave him a kiss before laying his head down on Clark's shoulder.

"No. You have a bed. I know it's not your bed, but neither is your dad," Chloe stated. She hated putting Kal in the playpen and believed he was too big for it. It had rarely been used before she came back. "I only brought the playpen so I could make certain Kal wouldn't get into anything. He can walk, climb stairs if he has help, and run." Clark looked puzzled, and Chloe added, "He's nineteen months old."

He didn't see anything wrong with Kal falling asleep in his arms. Looking down, he commented, "He's almost asleep now." Squatting down, he gently laid Kal on the air mattress and pulled the covers over him.

"Kal will want to go to sleep that way every night," Chloe warned.

Pulling back the covers to her bed, she asked, "You want to get comfortable so we can talk?" His obvious nervousness made her curious. "Relax," Chloe said while rearranging the pillows.

Clark must think she was setting up some seduction scene. The lights were turned off and flames flickered from scented candles that made the room smell like fresh baked pumpkin pecan waffles.

"I turned the lights out so Kal can sleep. The candles add light and smell good," Chloe explained. The vision of her other allowed her to see in the dark if she wanted.

After kicking off his boots, Clark sat on her bed. Taking her hand in his, he said, "We have a lot to talk about." There were so many things he still needed to know about Kal and her. His gut told him a big chunk of information was missing. If Mr. Sullivan wasn't her father, then why hadn't her real family missed her?

Clark had waited long enough to reveal his secret, and hoped if he let her in on his, she'd feel more comfortable sharing hers. "I'm not meteor infected. I'm not even human." The curiosity was written in her eyes, but he could see Chloe was trying to wait for him to finish. "I'm an alien from the planet Krypton. The meteor shower hid my spaceship."

Chloe whispered to herself about his origins. "If he's from Krypton that means our son is half skinwalker and half Kryptonian. Will it affect his transformation?"

"My abilities are invulnerability, super hearing, smell, breath, strength, speed, defying gravity, flying, heat vision, and x-ray vision. Oh and I'm bulletproof." Clark rattled off. He smirked when Chloe was rendered speechless again. He gulped when her eyes suddenly narrowed; she obviously didn't see the humor.

"All those and you were putty in my hands earlier," Chloe teased.

"That wasn't the only time," Clark replied.

"True. I was in heat," Chloe explained.

Clark raised an eyebrow as he asked, "What does that mean?"

"Do you want the simple version or Biology 101?" Chloe asked.

"Simple," Clark answered.

"Humans have their periods every month," Chloe started. She giggled at the look of disgust that crossed his handsome face. "I don't get one. My heat is a cycle so if I'm not pregnant it just starts over again," she said, always secretly loving it.

"So in about six weeks I will be in estrus, which is the pheromone stage. It lasts for around two weeks."

Clark's mind flashed back to Metropolis. His heart beat faster as he realized there would be two weeks where she was irresistible. He couldn't imagine not wanting her. Wanting to be certain, he asked, "So, the pheromones was what happened when I was `Kal`?"

"You still need to explain that, but I'm not done." She paused momentarily before she continued by saying, "My cycle is like a wolf so… I can conceive multiple times."

Clark breathed in and then slowly exhaled. Two weeks where she made him lose total control. His mind was racing almost as fast as his heart. It sped up faster as she mentioned multiple conceptions. "Multiple births…" Clark whispered.

Nodding her head, Chloe said, "Compare to puppies, you know, litters."

The candle light barely hid the mild blush that adorned her face. Sweat started to form on his forehead.

"Max I have seen is four pups. According to what they teach, the max can be six," Chloe explained. She allowed her eyes to glow as she stated, "You will be one dead alien if I have that many."

Clark gulped before he teased, "In two months, I get the pleasure of being putty in your hands again." He was trying to lighten the sudden tension. All this talk was putting his mind on a very distracting track. Attempting to change the mood, he teased, "Live in a big house?"

"Six bedrooms. The pack argued for years over who owned the rights to my family estate," she informed him. "Explain the multiple personalities."

* * *

His eyebrow rose, Chloe was purposely changing the subject. Clark was tempted to press the issue but decided to wait. "The day of Lex's wedding, I blew up my spaceship. My mom and dad were caught within the shockwave from the blast. My dad had a few scrapes and bruises but my mom was pregnant and lost the baby."

He flashed back to that day, recalling the exact look on his dad's face. "When I was at the hospital, my dad looked at me with contempt. It made me feel like I wasn't human. I know I'm not, but he'd never made me feel that way before," Clark explained. His careless and reckless actions that day still bothered him.

"Unable to deal with the guilt, I slipped on the class ring and drugged myself," Clark stated. _'The sensation of red-K flowing into my veins made my guilt disappear.' _"I didn't want to be Clark Kent. I was `Kal`," Clark stated.

He stared at the flickering shadows on the wall remembering his crimes and misdeeds that summer. "I did so many things I'm not proud of," Clark commented.

Reaching over, he took her hand and touched the stone. "Then you found me," Clark recalled. "This is that ring." Once again, he was stunned by the lack of a rush. Slowly looking up at her, he asked, "You've worn this ever since?"

* * *

Chloe fixated on the ring, now understanding the reason for Jonathan's obsession with her ring. _'I caused Kal's eyes to be red.' _She'd assumed that day the ring was the reason for his sudden personality change. After taking the ring, she'd watched him sleep, then scared by the persistent desire to repeat their activities, she'd run.

"I thought the red was like the green. The reason for your personality change," Chloe admitted. "But I thought my other would make me immune," she said. Anger rose within her at what she'd inadvertently done. "I drugged him."

Wrapping his arm around her, Clark hugged Chloe close "You didn't know," Clark stated. "Did you have a normal pregnancy?"

Chloe listened to his heart beating. Shrugging her shoulders, she answered, "I guess. I thought he was an active baby." She'd had nothing to compare her pregnancy to. "The doctor said everything was normal, though he never could get blood from me."

"Kal must have my invulnerability - must've passed it to you while you were pregnant," Clark stated.

Chloe grimaced as she remembered the labor. She definitely wasn't looking forward to the birthing aspect of pregnancy again, especially if she conceived more than one pup. "My labor was eighteen hours and painful," Chloe stated.

"I'm self-healing and if I shift the healing process is faster, so after he was born, I shifted and healed overnight. I think you and I must have similar strength, because Kal already exhibits skinwalker strength which is unusual for my kind we generally get our super strength after our transformation. Usually he wouldn't be this strong already."

"So, if we are of comparable strength, is that how you penetrated my invulnerability? Or do you think it's something else?"

"Maybe. I have heightened hearing, smell, and vision, too," Chloe stated. She believed that covered everything but her weaknesses. She thought, _'If you have any weaknesses, I don't need to know. I wouldn't want the pack to discover it.'_

Clark asked, "How come I keep hearing you in my head?"

"Telepathic link between mates. There is a telepathic link for the pack but you shouldn't hear that. Kal won't be telepathic till after his first flip."

"Can you block the pack's link? Hearing them all the time would get obnoxious." He frowned. "If I can't hear the pack, does that mean I won't hear Kal?"

"I'm not sure. He's already unusual for a skinwalker. I don't think there's any way to tell yet." Knowing it was late, Chloe asked, "Are you staying or going home?"

"Staying," Clark answered. His mouth dropped open when Chloe pulled her tank top over her head.

"Something the matter?" Chloe asked teasingly. The question was rhetorical; she'd heard his heart jump and speed up. Wiggling out of her mini skirt, she climbed into bed and watched him.

Undoing his belt, he pushed his jeans and boxers over his hips and let them fall. Slipping into the bed next to her, he brought the covers up over their bodies and moved closer to her.

Chloe snuggled into his body. A small moan slipped past her lips as his hand traveled down over her hip. She bit into her bottom lip when he lifted her leg and shifted their bodies just slightly. "Something you want, farm boy?" Chloe teases.

Clark captured her mouth in a demanding kiss. _'Same thing you want Chlo…'_

_'I was thinking sleep…this works too…'_ Her body craved him like she craved coffee. If Clark decided not to come with her, she didn't know how she would survive.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the feedback

highlander348

PT 5

Kal threw his Bamm Bamm and Pebbles comforter away from his body. Scooting off the air mattress, he walked to the end of her bed and climbed up. Kneeling at the foot of the bed, he looked at his parents and squinted, wrinkling his forehead in determination. He needed to formulate a new plan of attack.

Each morning, Kal claimed the spot his dad currently occupied. Lying there, he waited and watched his mom. He studied her, trying to decide if she was awake and how long before he attacked. She was his prey but he rarely managed to pounce first.

Generally, Chloe allowed Kal a few moments. She would count to ten in her head. If she reached ten before Kal pounced she would reach out and grab him. "Got you!" Chloe would whisper.

Kal had been caught by the tickle monster in the past. His laughter would fill the room as her hands tickled him. He always squirmed in his attempts to get away.

Now, Kal has to figure out a new routine. Crawling up the middle, he wiggled his way in between them. He looked at his mom and then turned his head to look at his dad. Watching them, he tried to decide which one of them to attack.

* * *

Last night was the best night's sleep Chloe'd had in two years. She'd enjoyed snuggling in Clark's arms and listening to the steady rhythm of his heart as sleep claimed her. Waking in his arms, she wanted to pretend to still be asleep. She didn't want to leave his embrace, but his breathing informed her that Clark was already awake.

The rooster on the farm always woke Clark. The sensation of waking with Chloe in his arms was new to him. His body slowly came to consciousness, making him aware of her closeness. He'd woken with a morning erection before, but with her body pressed tightly against his, every fiber of his being come alive with aching need.

Clark tried to determine if Chloe was awake. His hand slowly moved down over her hip and his fingers teased over the skin of her upper thigh. Reaching her knee, he went to lift her leg when he heard Kal moving next to them. He bit into his bottom lip to keep his groan of frustration under tight wraps.

Chloe was tempted to laugh when Kal took the decision out of their hands. Kal was always an early riser. She'd often wondered if Kal inherited his early morning sleeping habits from Clark.

Clark used his hearing to try to determine what Kal was doing. He felt the added weight at the end of the mattress and wondered what Kal was going to do. His curiosity rose when Chloe informed him through their link that he was currently in Kal's spot. _'He'll have to get used to it. I have every intention of waking up like this every morning.'_

Clark almost growled when Chloe teased, _'Getting interrupted?'_ Obviously he would have to wake before Kal if he wanted her in the mornings. He loosened his hold on her body when Kal wiggled his way in between them. _'What's he doing?'_

'_Trying to decide which one of us he is going to wake up.'_ Chloe quickly informed him that she counted to ten before grabbing and tickling Kal.

Clark wondered who would be Kal's target. He started to count as Chloe instructed and then reached out to tickle Kal.

Counting to ten, Chloe waited to discover if Kal would pounce before she or Clark reached ten. She was curious who Kal would choose. Reaching out at the same time as Clark, she tickled Kal.

Two arms wrapped around Kal just as he was about to pounce on his mom. He squealed and squirmed as they tickled him. His body fell back against the mattress when they stopped tickling him. He waited, knowing his mom would be getting out of bed. Turning his head, he watched Clark curiously.

Chloe grabbed a red sundress with a ruffled hem. Her skin bristled with the heated caress of Clark's admiration of her curves. She quickly slipped the thin-strapped red sundress over her head. The smooth silky material clung to her body as she slipped her feet into a pair of black cowboy boots.

Clark couldn't resist the pleasure of allowing his eyes to roam over her. Sensing that Kal was watching him, he looked down at him. "Good morning. Are you trying to figure out how to tell me to get up?" he asked.

Clark grinned when Kal nodded his head yes. Slipping from underneath the covers, he grabbed his discarded clothing. Stepping into his boxers and jeans, he willed his body not to respond to her gaze.

Her eyes fell to the spot that Clark had abandoned to get dressed. Sneaking a glance at Clark, she allowed her eyes to rake over him before turning her attention to Kal. Removing the pjs from Kal's body, she changed his diaper. She couldn't wait till he was ready to be potty trained. After dressing him, she asked, "Want breakfast?"

Nodding his head yes, Kal sat up and watched Chloe walk across the room. Not wanting to be babied, he tried to inform Clark with his eyes that he wanted to do everything himself. Kal scooted off the bed to stand at the end. Stepping away from the bed, he walked as fast as his little legs would allow past Clark and attempted to stay out of his reach.

Opening the bedroom door, her nostrils filled with the scent of coffee. Chloe hoped Gabe wouldn't be too angry with her. Her enhanced hearing detected his mumbles of irritation. Looking back at the bed, she was relieved Kal wasn't going to play "I'm a baby."

Clark watched Kal, thinking he was going to bolt the second the door opened. He was tempted to pick Kal up. It would be easier to carry him downstairs. His suspicion was confirmed seconds later. He smiled at Kal's obvious independence and was curious if his tiredness yesterday was the cause of his desire to be held.

He followed Kal into the hallway where he found Kal standing with his feet firmly planted an inch from the stairs. It was obvious to Clark that Kal wanted to do the task himself.

Shaking his head no, Kal said, "I do it." He took a step forward and attempted to duck by Chloe. His face scrunched in annoyance when she wouldn't let him. Sensing Clark behind him, he turned his head and repeated, "I do it."

Clark figured they would be at a standstill if he didn't allow Kal to attempt the stairs by himself. He could tell Chloe didn't want Kal to stumble down the stairs. Figuring super speed would help him catch his son if necessary, he suggested, "I'll follow behind him.".

Kal waited till Chloe went downstairs and then moved closer to the stairs. Reaching up, he discovered the railing was just out of his reach. Determined to do it by himself, he moved closer to the wall. Placing his hand against the wall, he stepped down. He repeated the process until he reached the floor.

Clark followed Kal down the stairs allowing him enough room to accomplish the task by himself. He watched him run across the room to Chloe. Seeing how fast his little legs carried him, Clark thought he was pretty fast, even without super speed.

* * *

Kal sported a huge grin as he looked up at Chloe and then said, "I did it." He seemed unaware of the tension between his mom and Gabe.

"You did," Chloe said as she picked him up. Putting Kal in his highchair, she secured him in the seat and pushed the tray firmly into place. She gave him a blueberry muffin and his sippy cup of milk.

His eyes lit up when she gave him the blueberry muffin. The muffins were one of his favorites baked goods. He had no idea they were made by his grandmother. Breaking a piece off the muffin, he started to eat it.

Never a big fan of milk, he pushed the cup away from his muffin. "No, juice," he stated before continuing to eat his muffin. He was irked when Chloe pushed it back toward him. Pushing the cup away again, he repeated, "No. Juice."

Two little creases formed between his eyebrows as he contemplated throwing the cup. He kept looking from the cup to her as he reached for it.

Kal grasped the cup and pulled his arm back to throw it. He froze when Clark moved into his path and blocked Chloe. Setting the cup down, he stuck his bottom lip out in a pout and gave his best pleading puppy dog eyes.

It usually worked with mom. Today, it didn't seem to be working. He decided to see if Dad would give him what he wanted and said, "Dada, juice."

Clark set his coffee mug on the counter. He'd been watching Kal hold onto the muffin tightly and his attempts to get rid of the milk. Even though he thought the pout and puppy dog eyes were adorable, he had no intention of giving in. Smirking, he picked up the sippy cup and placed it back down in front of Kal. "Drink your milk," Clark stated firmly.

Clark reached into the brown bag to get a muffin. His eyebrow rose when Kal informed him the muffins were his. He couldn't blame Kal - Clark's mom baked them. Nobody baked anything better than her. "These are made by my mom: your grandma," Clark said as he peeled the paper from around the muffin.

Kal stared unhappily at Clark. He couldn't get the drink he wanted and his muffins were being eaten. His eyes showed curiosity. His fingers wrapped around the cup as he gripped it in his small hand. Bringing the cup to his mouth, he drank some and then placed it back on the tray. "Juice."

Clark continued to eat, knowing there was still milk in the cup. _'He doesn't like milk?'_ He almost choked when he heard, _'Kal only cared for breast milk.'_ Images flooded his mind of Kal as a baby nestled at Chloe's breasts, and he was displeased at missing those occasions. Picking up his mug, he sipped his coffee. He waited to see how long it would be before Kal realized no one was giving in to him. Moving away from the counter, he headed into the living room.

* * *

Chloe sipped her coffee, sensing Clark's discomfort for the parts of Kal's life he'd missed. She had no desire to deprive him anymore. Gabe obviously didn't want Clark in his home. She couldn't shake the expression on Gabe's face.

The distinct scent of his fear lingered in the air. _Did my time away give me better perspective on certain scents? _She'd been back in her seemingly abandoned ancestral home during her pregnancy. She'd gone through some of the rooms, opening doors long closed. There were still discoveries about her biological family to be made, yet there was one room she'd feared opening - the bedroom she'd shared with her twin sister. Her time away had loosened the tight hold she'd always kept on her other.

She realized now that even though Gabe treated her like his daughter, he'd always feared her other. At first, she'd chalked it up as surprise at her return, but the tension had built with each passing day. The breaking point could have been when Clark had taken Kal. She cared deeply for Gabe; however, she couldn't live her life the way he wanted.

It didn't help matters that Gabe was slowly dying. The scent of death hung in the air around him, mixing with the fear and irritating her other. She wanted to stay for Clark but couldn't deny this was no longer her home.

Her course decided, Chloe set her mug on the counter. Releasing Kal from his highchair, she watched him head into the living room and gather his toys.

Kal managed to carry the fire truck, school bus, dump truck, and tractor over to Clark before he plopped down between Clark's feet. One hand gripped the tractor and the other the denim of Clark's jeans.

Walking into the living room, she sat down next to Clark and slipped her hand in his.

* * *

Gabe had had his suspicions that Clark was Kal's father. Until he sat watching Kal and Clark together, he hadn't consciously noted the resemblance. Maybe in the back of his mind he'd put two and two together. Now he believed the danger would be even greater.

His own life was not what concerned him. After all, he was sick - dying. Each night he laid his head down could be the last. If the pack decided he needed to be silenced, he'd welcome the unavoidable verdict of death. It lay in wait for him anyway.

However, the Kents were one of the few families in Smallville he considered friends. Unable to hold his tongue, he yelled, "Your selfishness is going to get the Kents killed!"

* * *

The sudden outburst made Kal jump and grip the denim tighter in his fist. Clark looked down at him and saw Kal had stopped playing with his tractor. His reaction didn't sit well with the Kryptonian. His eyes narrowed as his attention moved to Gabe. "You don't need to yell," Clark stated.

Clark wanted to inform Gabe that Chloe wasn't getting anyone killed, but he couldn't divulge his secret. His parents could protect themselves. The pack didn't want their secret exposed and his parents were experts at keeping secrets. "What gives you the right?" Clark demanded.

"Kal is my son!" Clark continued sternly. The tone of his voice left no room for argument, making clear his conviction to remain a part of Kal's life. Clark's personal life was none of Gabe's business. No one had the right to keep him away from Chloe or Kal.

Clark sensed that Chloe didn't want to argue with Gabe. Through their link, he heard Chloe tell him that she'd spoken with Sherman last night. He'd assumed as much when she asked him to come over. 'Stay at the farm.' He almost laughed aloud when she asked, 'Your parents won't mind?'

Instead of answering her, Clark informed Gabe, "My parents want to spend time with their grandson." The vein started to bulge at the side of his neck and his eyes begin to itch. Attempting to rein in his temper, he closed his eyes and breathed slowly.

Clark opened his eyes again once he had his heat vision under control. "You have no right to tell Chloe not to speak to me or my parents," Clark said angrily. His arms crossed over his chest as he continued, "If you want them to leave that badly. They can stay at the farm."

His posture left no room for argument as Gabe stared at him. He didn't imagine this argument was doing Gabe any favors. He was getting himself worked up over things he had no control over. Clark squeezed her hand gently when Chloe said, "This is your house and I respect that. I think it's best if Kal and I left."

Nodding his head in agreement, Clark stated, "Chloe can pack and I'll load her car. We will be out of here as soon as possible." He smirked when Gabe concluded it was pointless to argue with him.

* * *

Folding the high chair, Chloe glanced around the kitchen. Opening the fridge, she took out a jug of apple juice, berry punch, and her macadamia nut coffee creamer. Opening the cupboard, she took down a bag of ground mocha java coffee and set it with the bag of muffins. Opening the cupboard under the sink, she grabbed a couple plastic bags and put everything into the bags.

Chloe placed the bags next to the high chair before grabbing a box from the pantry. She packed the box with sippy-cups, her spill-proof mug, and the bowls, plates, and cups Kal used to eat. Picking up the box, she set it down with the other items. After double checking the kitchen, she went upstairs.

Chloe packed the blankets and sheets belonging to Kal in a knapsack. She gathered a few remaining toys scattered around her room and stuffed them in another bag. She set the knapsacks on her bed along with the suitcases, diaper bag, playpen and deflated air mattress.

Certain she had everything ready for Clark, she went into the bathroom to get Kal's bath toys, baby shampoo, body wash and lotion and her personal items. Going downstairs, she told Clark that everything on her bed was ready to go. She double-checked the living room as Clark loaded her car.

Chloe had mixed emotions about leaving. She was tired of Gabe's attitude concerning the pack. No one was going to be killed because of her decision to allow Clark to be a part of their lives. She felt Gabe was attempting to push her toward leaving Smallville, like he had two years ago. He was entitled to his opinion but had no right to push it on her. Kal followed Clark out the door, paying no attention to the tension. "Guess this is good-bye," she said sadly.

"You should go back," Gabe said angrily.


End file.
